


金发男孩时尚指南

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, 傻白甜还是沙雕分不清
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 连续两年被评为“高校男子校队最差穿着”的卢卡，被对面学校的新生伊万·拉基蒂奇阻断了他的垄断之梦。





	金发男孩时尚指南

**Author's Note:**

> 已分不清这是沙雕还是傻白甜。  
> 夹带着对伊万个人穿着的小吐槽。虽然看到有人叫伊万去教卢卡穿衣服，但，这人年轻时更是不会穿啊（严肃状）。

**1**

     在很久很久以前。

    “高校男子校队年度最差穿着”——不知道这个评选是谁发起的，但卢卡·莫德里奇猜十有八九是他的队友、“男大学生时尚导师”、“马德里第一潮男”卡里姆·本泽马一手促成。

    进入大学三年，前两年，莫德里奇蝉联获得该“殊荣”。他不懂自己挚爱的小红鞋、他用一部分奖学金换来的印着红唇和香烟的 Saint Laurent T恤有什么错。从英国斯坦福桥大学交换来的比利时人，和他长得差不多高、浓眉大眼的那个，给他推荐过他们比利时的 Raf Simons 和 Kris Van Assche，还有什么“安特卫普六君子”。这些莫德里奇都试过了，但觉得它们都与自己不合。他搞不懂时尚为什么总是黑乎乎、神神秘秘的，必须要在别人面前冷漠耍酷。思来想去，他还是更喜欢一脸惊恐或傻笑着露出不好看的门牙。

    ——但今年，原本势在必得的莫德里奇却没实现三连冠。

    “是谁？”

    “什么是谁？”

    “就是……今年‘THE WORST’的获得者。”

    他理应为今年没有获得“THE WORST”而庆幸，而该死的胜负欲却时时刻刻都要出来插一脚。

    “哦，对面学校的新生拉基蒂奇，你应该见过，4号还是7号来着？……”

    “4号。”莫德里奇记得。他还记得这个球衣上印“I. RAKITIĆ”——他必须要吐槽对方是阿西莫夫粉丝吗，为什么不直接印“RAKITIĆ”，还要来搞个“我。拉基蒂奇”——的小伙子在球场上的模样挺英俊潇洒，“他不是挺不错的吗？”

    “在球场上是挺不错，穿球衣很帅气。但你是没看到他私下穿着，简直是浪费了那副好身材与好长相。等等，卢卡我找给你……”

    同学在手机相册里滑了半天，却永远是满屏网络美女帅哥红人的照片。莫德里奇悄悄翻白眼，直白地说：“怎么又沉迷这些，不是说这学期要好好学习的吗？”

    “哎，学习和身体两不误嘛……”相册滑到了顶，还是不见踪影，“太难找了。要不，卢卡你自己去对面看看吧？见到真人的震撼力比较强。”

 

* * *

 

 

**2**

    在吐槽同学不好好学习的第二天，莫德里奇就翘了一节课，偷溜到对面学校去看阻碍他“最差穿着”垄断之路的那个大一学生。

    社交网广大的他没费太大的力就拿到了拉基蒂奇的课表和课后常规出没地点分布信息，当然，还有一些个人资料，比如“克罗地亚人在瑞士长大”这些。

    “周四下午五点他会在一号球场”——莫德里奇跟着地图走，火速来到目的地。

    蹲在场外的他一眼就认出了要找的人。金发在夕阳中闪得他恍惚，发角球前弯腰时球裤紧贴的屁股正对着他的双目，被人撞倒时从衣角下露出的白乎乎的腰部的肉看得他眼花，还有传球失误后傻傻的笑声。莫德里奇听别人喊他“Raketa”，克罗地亚语里的“火箭”，这个“我。拉基蒂奇”就这样用火箭发射的速度撞入他心间。

    _长这么帅的男孩，就算穿得再差，也会好看的吧。_ 在更衣室外埋伏的莫德里奇自信地想。为什么自信，可能是在对自己挑人的眼光非常有信心。

    “待会我还要去社团面试，今晚不一起吃饭啦”——听声认人。莫德里奇听到从小屋内传来的又沙又温柔又活泼的男声，推测正朝门边走来的就是他要的4号位。

    他往屋子转弯处的另一边躲了躲，期待拉基蒂奇登场，期待他的“THE WORST”接班人是否会让他眼前一亮。

    鞋踩上门槛的声音。莫德里奇满怀期待地探出头。

  _——操，什么玩意。_

他听拉基蒂奇和并排走的人抱怨好像有点冷，然后穿上一件黑蓝色的肥大衬衫，而这件衬衫里面还有一件起皱的、版型极不合适的粉色衬衫，还不是勉强让人能忍受的莫兰迪色，而是亮粉。衬衫上还挂着不该在此出现的彩虹毛衣链挂坠。

    莫德里奇的胜负欲立刻被打败。他至少懂得一些穿衣的基本法，至少不该把两件宽大的衬衫一件套一件。

 _还是穿球衣好看。_ 信心受挫的莫德里奇想。他本计划调头就走，却突然想到拉基蒂奇刚才说过要去社团面试。

 _等等，就穿这个吗？_ 他知道对方要进的肯定不是时尚社团，但无论什么社团，在面试时还是要看印象分的吧。

    哎，这真不关他的事，但能怎么办呢，面对一见钟情——其实是第二次见——的对象，莫德里奇实在不忍心。他记起自己背包里还有一件黑色外套，赶忙拉开拉链将它拿了出来。

    “那个，拉基蒂奇。”莫德里奇直接跑到独自行走的对方面前。没什么好害羞的，反正他是对面学校的人，拉基蒂奇或许也认不出来。

    而拉基蒂奇的双眼开始瞪大，原本闭着的嘴唇微微张开。 _糟糕，不会是认出我了吧？_ 莫德里奇惊慌。不过这样也好，他想。说明他还是在拉基蒂奇心中有一点点点点的位置。

   “我在的裁缝社……最近在准备衬衫版型研究活动。”才不是，他是帮妈妈做家务都会被嫌弃添乱的人，更不要说是去剪衣服，“我觉得你身上的这件黑蓝衬衫的版型很有趣，可以借用一两天吗？”

    语毕，想起自己是突然闯出的陌生人，他又说“我是伯纳乌的莫德里奇，卢卡·莫德里奇，机械工程学院的，精密仪器系。”最后又觉得不够，再补一句“如果你要修手表的话可以找我。”

    “呃，你是不是伯纳乌男子足球队里的……”

    “啊，对，我都忘记说了，我是在球场上知道你的。”其实是故意留着不说，想看拉基蒂奇是否认识他。

    “我记得你，穿10号的莫德里奇……”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，接着脱下身上的衬衫，“衣服你拿去用吧，不客气。”

    莫德里奇接过衬衫，还有温度、一点香水味与一点汗味，他开心极了。然后展开自己的黑色外套，披在对方身上。

    “穿我的衣服吧，今晚很冷。”

    拉基蒂奇也不拒绝，两只手臂伸进衣袖里乖乖穿好。

    基础款，万能色，瞧瞧，莫德里奇懂得很，也不是完全不懂穿衣。他的外套和拉基蒂奇的粉色衬衫还算搭。只是原本在他身上宽松的外套在对方身上格外修身，背与腰的线条被无意勾勒出，令心动越来越强烈的莫德里奇又脸红了几分。

    突然的一阵冷风刮得拉基蒂奇开始“阿嚏”。见此机会，莫德里奇继续说：“天太冷了，扣上扣子吧”。

    “……什么？”虽然只隔了半米距离，但，风太大了听不见。

    “扣子。扣子。”

    “啊？”

     放弃交流。莫德里奇自己走上前给拉基蒂奇系上扣子。奇怪，非常奇怪，明明是他自己的衣服，也是他熟悉的扣子与卡位，此刻它们却都异常不听话，怎么都扣得不顺畅，花了他好长时间。 _是衣服的问题，是它还没习惯新的主人，绝对不是我的问题。_ 莫德里奇想。

    “好了。”他拍拍拉基蒂奇的肩，“你后天在学校吗？我后天过来把衬衫还给你，可以吗，拉、拉基蒂奇？”

    后天是周六，或许还可以约对方一起吃顿饭。

    “嗯，可以的。我那天早上在宿舍，下午可能会去踢球，晚上，还不确定……你来之前给我打个电话吧。”

    “呃，我没有你的手机号……”

   

     莫德里奇在回伯纳乌的路上少见地笑得痴傻，因为成功拿到拉基蒂奇的手机号。纠结了半天也没确定该设下哪一个备注：“Ivan”太亲昵，被同学看到了可不好；“Rakitić”又太生疏，虽然他们的关系即是生疏；“Raketa”，太多人如此称呼他了，他要和别人不一样。

    最后他用了自己喜欢的 Emoji。“🚀❤️”——小火箭直冲进他的心房。

 

* * *

 

 

**3**

    人们说，要命了，那两个好看的、踢球很好的、但也都拿过“最差穿着”的克罗地亚人竟然走一起了，在图谋把什么“美男不（zao）羁（gao）穿着风”在所有高校里发扬光大。

    “……滚蛋。”莫德里奇挂掉最新一通“卢卡你真的和对面那个拉基蒂奇搞一起了啊？！”来电，继续忙手中的活。

 

    他和拉基蒂奇说“如果你要修手表的话可以找我”，然后拉基蒂奇就在跑来伯纳乌归还莫德里奇的外套时顺便带上了他的手表——对了，莫德里奇都不用再跑到诺坎普还衬衫，还是对方自己主动找上门来的。

    最开始是便宜的手表，四十欧左右一只。精密仪器系的优秀生莫德里奇修起来没有太大的负担，就算不慎修坏——他保证发生此事的可能性是0.000001%——给拉基蒂奇重买一只就好，反正就四十欧，一双普通帆布鞋的价格。只要它没有什么特殊含义就好，比如说，拉基蒂奇的初恋女孩送的。

    后来他开始拿一百欧、两百欧的手表上门。最后搞来了只劳力士，父亲给的，不过他不喜欢，说是与自己的衣服不搭。莫德里奇抬头看了眼坐在他床边的拉基蒂奇，心想他这糟糕的衬衫和肥阔的裤子再搭这金色的劳力士，得把自己十八岁的帅气都赶跑了吧。

    那只劳力士莫德里奇当然是不敢碰，把它放回拉基蒂奇的背包后就拉上他一起去吃晚饭了。不过前面的几只手表他都有好好修，拉基蒂奇也全程坐在他身后的床上好好看。

    “伊万，”他已经开始叫他名字了，“你怎么会有那么多手表？”

    “你知道，瑞士嘛，有很多表。我看到喜欢的就想收藏。”

    和这小子克罗地亚语讲多了，都快忘记他的瑞士出身背景。莫德里奇转回头，问：“那干嘛不趁假期回家时，把这些手表也拿回去修？”专业修表的师傅肯定比他这个只有半桶水功夫的本科在读生好多了吧。

    “太贵了。而且，看你修表也很有趣啊，卢卡。”

    “……所以你是在蹭我便宜吗？”

    “待会请你吃晚饭就是啦。”

    就算莫德里奇不抱怨，拉基蒂奇也会在每次修表结束后请他吃饭。莫德里奇转回身继续工作，内心忍不住窃喜，甚至夸张地希望拉基蒂奇的表再坏多一点吧，瑞士的修表师傅开出的价格都再高一点吧，这样他就能独占拉基蒂奇一人了。

 _不是，什么“独占拉基蒂奇一人”。_ 莫德里奇甩了甩脑袋让自己清醒。

    “卢卡，怎么了吗？”见不对的拉基蒂奇迅速靠了上来。

    “没事，只是突然有些头晕。”

    从不给钱的顾客 R 氏抓起放在另一张桌子上的马克杯，迅速倒了温水回来。

    “要不今天别修了吧。抱歉，我知道你的学业很累，不该……”

    “没事的，伊万。”但莫德里奇还是听从拉基蒂奇的建议，放下了表和工具，“我明天再帮你修。”

    当然不是因为头痛，只是想把和拉基蒂奇共处的日子拖得更多。能拖一块表就是一块。

 

    晚饭时他们喝了点红酒，晚饭后他们在附近闲逛。拉基蒂奇火眼金睛，发现了街尾新的店——“JW Anderson”，听起来像是英国人创建的牌子。

    想起自己好像从未试过英国的品牌，拉基蒂奇拉住莫德里奇的衣袖，问：“卢卡，你想试试这个新的店吗？”

    前任“THE WORST”获得者与现任获得者对视。在一点酒精的催化下，胜负欲立刻再被燃起——他妈的，什么马德里第一潮男本泽马，什么“高校男子校队年度最差穿着”，什么“美男不羁穿着风”，通通滚蛋，整个伊比利亚半岛是属于他们两个克罗地亚金发男的。

    他拉着提议的拉基蒂奇走进 JW Anderson，气势汹汹，其实脑内在盘算着自己卡里的钱够不够买这里的一件成衣，或一件配饰。如果买不起也无所谓，反正还有拉基蒂奇陪着出糗。

    莫德里奇随意挑了些成衣，也没认真听店员的介绍，就往更衣室走。他说自己是拉基蒂奇男友，然后两人就挤进了同一间。

    “纹身不痛吗？”莫德里奇还是第一次看拉基蒂奇更衣，迅速找话题把自己的脸红支走。

    “习惯了就好。”

    红酒带来的醉意越来越浓，但还没到完全支配行动力的地步。莫德里奇换上上装，嗯，还好，只是袖管太宽，而领口不知怎么的还有类似蕾丝的花边，扎得他脖子疼。好吧，他坦诚他不懂时尚，觉得还是他的丑陋 Saint Laurent T恤好，还是他在学校里买的学院帽衫好，当然，球衣最好。至少这些衣服能够让他方便地学习和做工——帮拉基蒂奇修手表。

    接着他穿下装，发现裤子格外地短，且裤子边缘是荷叶边，而裤管也如上装的袖子一样非常宽，看上去就像……“裤裙”。他记起来这个称呼了。

_——时尚到底都是什么？！_

 莫德里奇抬头，望向拉基蒂奇那边，对方的情况甚至比自己的糟糕：下身虽是不同色但同款的荷叶边短裤，但上身是——抹胸衣。

    噢，他想起来了，“性别模糊概念”，刚才店员提到的。该死，他怎么没认真听。

    莫德里奇可以接受这个概念，但就这么穿在学校里实在是对自我有些冲击。而他显然也不具备成为“时装精”、能将它们穿好看的身材条件。

    而拉基蒂奇呢，虽然看上去滑稽，但是，“还挺可爱的，伊万。哈哈。”

    拉基蒂奇瞪他，支支吾吾地说自己还是喜欢被莫德里奇骂不好看的糟糕衬衫，然后把衣服脱下。

    “等等。”莫德里奇拦住对方，“让我再看一眼。”

    实话说，他还挺想看拉基蒂奇穿这些的，虽然他知道有些荒谬，对方也肯定不愿意，但是这样的拉基蒂奇还真的是怪可爱的，怪可爱的。

    于是他脱口而出，又夸了一次“你真可爱”。

    话音刚落，莫德里奇立刻酒醒，转过身背对身后的人，骂自己到底在想什么，保持这样的朋友关系不好？要是拉基蒂奇知道自己在喜欢他，然后断绝了这份友情，该怎么办？

    “换回衣服吧……”他说，同时也开始解下身上的滑稽短裤。

    然而他却感受到那两只绘着纹身的手臂攀上了他的脖颈处，将同样滑稽的蕾丝边死死摁在他颈部的皮肤上，压得他没法顺畅呼吸。

    “你也……很可爱，卢卡。”

    拉基蒂奇亲了他。

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

    真的要命了。

    那两个克罗地亚人索性放弃时尚，直接穿着球衣出门。而且同居后还互穿对方的球衣和训练服。大概是前一夜弄到几点后、在第二天即将迟到的时刻醒来，匆匆捡起地上随便的一件球衣或训练服，也不看看是谁的，然后亲了一口后就赶去上学。

    于是，可以经常看到某人经常穿着诺坎普的红蓝球衣在伯纳乌大学机械工程学院里出没；而诺坎普大学建筑学院这边，也总有个人在穿着伯纳乌的白色球衣画图。两人神态自若，都没看到身后的白眼和鄙夷目光似的——既是对他们把敌对学校的球衣穿来学校的抱怨，也是对乱秀感情的不满。

 

* * *

 

 

**5**

    在很多很多年以后。

    酒量是天性，无法改变和培养。即使工作后在各种场合都喝了不少酒，度数低的或烈的，但莫德里奇还是不行。他的酒劲来得慢，喝了很多杯后才开始有感觉，而此时已来不及挽救，只能任由他一人说着胡话发酒疯。

    “打电话给拉基蒂奇了吗？”旧同学悄悄地问拿着莫德里奇手机的另一人，“怎么这么久？”

    “打了，打了，他说很快就来。”久是因为在莫德里奇手机里一直找不到拉基蒂奇的手机号。最后使用排除法，才发现那个“🚀❤️”就是拉基蒂奇。

    “打什么电话！”莫德里奇抢回自己的手机，翻看通话记录，“啊，是伊万啊。”

    回拨。

    他趴在桌上，摁着免提。那边的拉基蒂奇接得快，语气温柔地说卢卡你等等，不要乱说话啦，我马上就到了，已经在门口了。

    “拉基蒂奇是谁？”人群里有人问，显然是对莫德里奇的大学生活不太关注。

    “卢卡的男朋友……当时全学院都知道吧？！”

    “他们还在一起？就是抢了卢卡‘最差穿着’的那一个？”

    “什么‘最差穿着’？！”是莫德里奇的声音。

    ——好了，好了，卢卡·莫德里奇的胜负欲又回来了。

    他转回头，想要寻找刚才提起这个词的人，却因为头晕而怎么都寻不到。最后又倒回桌上，半眯着眼开始小声嘀咕：

    “伊万……伊万才不是最差的……他只是……不需要……时尚！时尚！他不需要！

    “伊万，我的伊万……他什么都不穿的时候……是最好看的。”

 

    怎么突然一片寂静？莫德里奇疑惑。且其他人的目光都往他身边投去，而不是聚焦在他身上。

    转头一看，身后是已经赶来接酒鬼的拉基蒂奇。

    双臂撑在吧台上，莫德里奇艰难地站起，没几秒后就倒在拉基蒂奇身上。他磨着对方的胸口，问：“你说是不是啊，伊万？”

    “是，是。”拉基蒂奇直接选择抛弃颜面。反正，回想起大学时期他的糟糕穿着，他感觉自己的颜面在这群自己熟悉的莫德里奇的旧同学面前都丢得足够多了。

    等到把莫德里奇稳稳搀扶到车后座时，拉基蒂奇才将自己刚才憋着的话说出口。

   “你也是，卢卡。”

    他亲了亲莫德里奇的额头，轻轻带上车门，坐回驾驶座，回他们的家。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [点击看 R 氏男子精彩穿搭](http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/6ca4c4f7gy1fxkclsgqlkj20cl0gs759.jpg)


End file.
